In Memorian
by Charles A. Riddle
Summary: "Não existem bem nem mal, só existe o poder, e aqueles que são demasiado fracos para o desejarem"


In Memorian – Chapter One, Pieces of Memory

Um garotinho de cabelos negros muito revoltos e com os olhos verdes esmeralda opacos esfregava o chão da sala da casa dos seus tios na rua dos alfineiros. Desde que tinha chegado ali com um ano de idade as coisas tinham sido assim, quando completou três anos sua tia petúnia o obrigara a limpar os cômodos da casa e a fazer o café deles (é claro que ele tinha de subir em um banquinho para alcançar o fogão). O garotinho que se chamava Harry Potter atualmente possuía seis anos de idade, ele era fraco e desnutrido, tinha poucos músculos e parecia que iria cair no chão de tanta exaustão a qualquer momento. Os ferimentos das surras que levava de seu tio, Vernon, ainda estavam presentes em seu corpo, desde pancadas até marcas de cinta por todo seu corpo, ele até mesmo tinha sido torturado com cera de vela quente quando tirou uma nota maior que a de Duda na escolinha em que ambos frequentavam.

Harry odiava sua vida e sua aparência, sem contar que na maior parte do dia Duda e seus "amigos" perseguiam ele, e quando conseguiam o alcançar surravam tanto ele, que ele só acordaria horas depois com vários ferimentos no corpo. Os tios não ligavam para isso e ate mesmo apoiavam as ações de Duda, em diversas vezes Vernon participava das surras que Duda aplicava em Harry, o deixando ainda mais ferido, o que acabava destruindo sua barreira emocional ainda mais. Com o tempo Harry aprendeu a não ter sentimentos, seu olhar era frio e vago e nunca demonstravam sentimentos. Por diversas vezes os tios tremiam ao ver aquele olhar, mas isso apenas fazia com que eles batessem ainda mais no pobre garoto.

No momento Harry desfrutava da paz e sossego do local escuro em que morava, o armário abaixo das escadas, é claro que a casa possuía vários quartos, e ele poderia dormir no segundo quarto de Duda, no qual ele guardava seus brinquedos, mas os tios nunca permitiriam isso, afinal ele era o anormal, a aberração. Harry abraçava os joelhos, sentindo poucas lagrimas saírem de seu olho esquerdo, no entanto ele não se importava mais em chorar, ele não tinha um pai ou uma mãe para cuidar dele, dar um beijo em seu machucado dizendo que logo, logo ele iria passar, esteve sozinho desde que se lembra e logo não se importava.

Um sorriso frio dançava em seus lábios, enquanto imaginava varias cenas onde ele matava os tios lentamente, cortando seus membros e arrancando a pele deles lentamente, os devolvendo e dobro tudo que eles fizeram para ele, para então mata-los e jogar seus restos para os cachorros comerem. – "MOLEQUE VENHA JÁ AQUI!" – Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o grito de sua tia Petúnia que rompeu o doce silencio que se apoderava dentro do armário em que dormia, se estivesse claro ali ele poderia ter visto as aranhas que andavam pelo teto caírem por causa do grito estridente de sua tia.

Harry se levantou lentamente da cama, nem se preocupando em calçar os restos de um chinelo velho de Duda, ou mesmo de ajeitar a roupa amarrotada que pareciam deixa-lo 4 vezes menor. Abriu a porta do armário e foi se arrastando lentamente em direção a cozinha, a qual tinha acabado de deixar, depois de limpa-la incessantemente durante duas horas. Quando chegou lá esperando ver o chão imensamente branco e brilhante que ele tinha deixado a dez minutos, o que ele encontrou foi varias poças de lama e varias pegadas de um pé tão grande quanto o de um elefante espalhados pelo chão da cozinha e pela sala. É claro que Harry sabia que Duda tinha feito aquilo, e naquele momento como em nenhum outro em sua vida teve uma vontade descomunal de esganar o primo ate a morte. Sua tia o olhava com ódio e parecia a ponto de explodir, e para piorar a situação Duda tinha quebrado varias das peças caríssimas de porcelana de Petunia, o que piorava ainda mais a situação de Harry, ele sabia que seria castigado e depois seria obrigado a limpar o chão novamente por mais duas horas e ficaria dias sem comer como castigo por ter quebrado os talheres de Tia Petunia.

Mas ele já estava cansado! Cansado de ser tratado como um escravo, uma verdadeira aberração que merecia morrer lentamente, ele queria matar todos os habitantes daquela casa e não deixar rastros que algum dia alguém morou ali, apesar disso ele sabia que não podia, se complicaria se os matasse, e mesmo que tentasse ele nunca conseguiria, afinal era um garoto magro e sem nenhuma força muscular, o que podia fazer contra seu tio Vernon ou contra Duda? Que era mil vezes mais forte e pesado do que ele? Harry sabia a resposta, ele não poderia fazer nada a não ser aceitar a sua vida e obedecer sem questionar.


End file.
